Wonderful and Sad
by Irish Gal
Summary: Martin and Sam finally seem to have gotten the ball rolling in their new relationship, but is suddenly interrupted with an unexpected dramatic event. Will it bring them closer together or draw them further apart?
1. Default Chapter

Samantha laughed, her throaty chuckle sending shivers up Martin's spine. He loved her laugh; the sound of it, how it twisted her full lips into a gorgeous smile; the way it made her eyes sparkle. Her head was titled slightly, causing a wave of silky blond hair to fall forward against the side of her cheek. Grinning, Martin watched as she casually started circling the rim of her wine glass with one finger. Sensing his eyes on her she glanced up, a mysterious smile creeping onto her lips.

"What?" she asked slowly.

Martin just shook his head slowly, his eyes locked on hers, the grin on his face growing wider. She loved how his smile crinkled the laugh lines near his eyes.

"Nothing. You just...you're amazing," he said matter-of-factly, before taking another sip of wine.

Smirking, Samantha raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Mmm...you really are trying to get laid tonight, aren't you?"

Martin chuckled. "I won't lie," he said, resting one arm casually against the back of the couch. "The thought may have crossed my mind."

Samantha nodded, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, keep playing your cards straight and who knows," she said nonchalantly, raising her hand to meet his. "Maybe you'll get lucky..." She smiled and bit her lip invitingly.

"Oh really?" Martin asked huskily, slowly running his fingers along her arm.

"Mmm hmm," Samantha nodded, her skin tingling under his touch, a fuzy burning feeling tightening her stomach. He always managed to do that to her; no matter what the gesture, whether it was kissing her or the way he discretely placed his hand on the small of her back at work. Just being near him got her going.

_God he looks good tonight, _she thought as he moved closer towards her. The blue of his eyes was captivating and was even more so tonight because of the black shirt he was wearing. _Wow...he smells so good, _Samantha thought absently as his hand brushed her cheek before beginning to toy with one of her curls, gently wrapping it around his thumb.

"I did mean that though," he said softly, looking deep into her eyes. He always found himself lost in the deep amber of her eyes and intoxicated by her sweet scent. This close, he could see the freckles that splayed across the bridge of her nose and smooth cheekbones more clearly. There was no question; she was stunningly beautiful. And tonight had been no exception. Martin had practically melted when he'd seen her and hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of that low-cut, silk, crimson dress all night. Not that he'd wanted to.

Samantha returned his gaze, a soft smile curling her mouth. Taking his wine glass she leaned forward and placed both glasses onto the coffee table. Turning back, she leaned into him, placing a hand on his broad chest and kissed him gently.Martin smiled against her supple lips and brought his arm down to wrap around her waist.

Bringing both hands up to either side of his face, Samantha deepened the kiss and moaned with pleasure as she felt Martin's hand glide through her hair. She pushed him slightly so that he leaned back and then positioned herself on his lap, her hands encircling his neck. Grabbing his hair she pulled him closer, deeper. Martin was pleasantly surprised by Samantha's lead and let her take charge, responding eagerly to her kiss. Breaking for breath, he buried his head into the nape of her neck, encouraged by a soft gasp that tickled his ear. Relishing the feel of his lips on her skin, Samantha angled her head so that her hair fell over to one side, giving him more exposure to her neck. She nipped his ear gently before grazing a trail back to his mouth with her lips, as one hand slid down the side of his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. Martin deepened the kiss even further, and began running a hand up her smooth thigh while the other pulled slowly at the zipper of her dress.

Suddenly, the shrill sound of a cell phone echoed throughout Martin's apartment. They both froze. Martin groaned against her mouth as Samantha let out an agitated sigh. Reluctantly, she pulled away and rested her head against his shoulder.

"I don't believe this," he muttered, letting his head fall back and staring up at the ceiling.

"I think we're cursed," Samantha mumbled against the soft fabric of his shirt, breathing in the tantalizing spice of his cologne. With a moan of longing she leaned over and grabbed her cell phone off the side table, frowning at the screen.

"Huh...not me."

Martin brought his head up.

"Lucky you," he said as Samantha reached over him again, this time grabbing his phone.

"Nuh uh, I never said I wanted it," Martin mumbled and put his hands up in mock protest as she handed it to him.

Samantha gave him a look, kissed him sweetly and said, "Answer it."

Sighing, Martin took the phone.

"Fitzgerald," he said in an un-amused tone.

"Is this agent Fitzgerald of Missing Persons?"

"Yes...speaking," Martin frowned slightly at the strange voice. Samantha gave him a puzzled look and stopped fingering the collar of his shirt.

"Martin Fitzgerald?" questioned the voice.

Martins' brow furrowed even deeper. He glanced at Samantha, then sat up.

"Yeah, um, I'm sorry...who is this?"

"Martin, this is David Rooney."

Realization struck as Martin recognized the name of his father's assistant.

"Oh right, yeah, sorry, Mr. Rooney. Haven't heard from you in a while." Martin gave an apologetic look to Samantha, mouthing a silent "Sorry." She nodded, then moved to sit beside him, resting her head in her hand as she propped one arm against the couch patiently.

"Sorry to disturb you at home...it was...it's a matter of urgency..."

Martin sat up a little straighter, his attention caught. "How do you mean?"

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line, which only made Martin nervous.

"Mr. Rooney?" he prompted.

"It's about your father..."


	2. Ch2

Martin swallowed, apprehension taking a hold of him. Samantha leaned forward slightly, a look of concern on her face. Something wasn't right, she could tell by the change in his behaviour; he had suddenly become very solemn and tense. It was making her nervous.

"What's wrong?" he managed, his voice hoarse. There was a pause, and then Martin glanced at her quickly, his lips parting. He then closed his eyes and slowly brought a hand to his forehead. Samantha could see his jaw clenching and she gently rested a hand on his knee, trying to remain calm as a thousand dreaded thoughts raced through her mind. "_Was it work...had something happened to someone? Danny? Vivian...Jack? Oh God, maybe it's about Bonnie...?"_

"When..." Martin started, and then stopped to clear his throat, which had suddenly gone dry. "...When did it happen?"

Samantha swallowed.

"Uh huh," Martin mumbled, rubbing his temple. "Right...no, I uh...I understand...yeah...thanks Dave." He stared absently ahead of him and slowly snapped the phone shut.

Samantha waited, holding her breath, not wanting to push him for answers.

"That was my Dad's assistant," he said slowly.

Samantha nodded, her brow furrowed. She knew Martin's father was the Deputy Director of the Bureau, everyone did... but why would-

"He's been kidnapped." Martin's grave voice broke into Sam's thoughts.

"What?" she asked in startled disbelief. He simply nodded.

"Outside of the house... he um," Martin got up from the couch and walked over to a cabinet. "He was just getting to the front door when a car pulled up out of nowhere."

Samantha remained on the couch, not quite believing what she was hearing. The clinking of glass suddenly caught her attention and she looked over to see Martin pouring himself a generous amount of Scotch.

"Who-" she shook her head slightly, trying to focus, "who called..."

"My Mom saw it happen from the bedroom window," Martin broke in, gazing down into his drink, "she called it in." He brought the glass to his lips, eager for the bitter taste to burn away the numbness that had spread over his entire body; he startled when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Martin," she said quietly. He turned to look at her. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but..." she raised her other hand and gently placed it on top of his.

Nodding his head, Martin sighed heavily; he knew she was right. Another drink wasn't going to help anything; he needed to keep a clear head. Keeping hold of his arm, Samantha set his glass down then turned back to face him. She placed a hand on his face, and gently turned his head so he was looking her in the eye.

"It's gonna be OK," she whispered reassuringly, running her thumb across his cheek.

The sympathy in her eyes was almost too much for him and Martin closed his at the feel of her touch. He brought a hand up to rest on hers and kissed her palm. Samantha then wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace. His head cradled in her shoulder, Martin slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his chest, needing her more than he ever thought he could.

"We'll find him," she whispered before placing a soft kiss on his neck, "I promise."


End file.
